vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters Outside Vista City
California 'Vincent Bugliosi --' The LA County prosecutor who prosecuted Charles Manson. After he retired, he made a habit/vocation out of being a public advocate against corruption. Led the Pro team in the Trial for Peoplehood. 'John Copeon --' Cyberdyne employee. Helpfully unhelpful is his real job. Talk the product and the company, say nothing of value. 'Ral Gension. --' Cyberdyne VP, still at work or at home. 'Sol Klueliss --' Copeon's boss. Supervises Copeon and other like him in giving nothing away. 'Edward Robert Lee --' Serving 5 to 15 years for attempted murder in San Quentin. Shot an Ane which he considered the devil. 'Edward McMurry --' B-13 Sociologist, worked with Project High Ground. 'Tory Milhouse --' San Diego, a local land developer all the personality and welcome of a wet sponge. Husband of the main witch in the Mother eater case. He might have recovered from her spells by now. 'Damian Mort --' AKA Glen Clerk Address 3456 Pleasant View Drive Victorville Ca. Naturalized US Citizen, from Scotland. High Priest of Satan. Lilith Mort -- His wife, a slinky redhead and likely altar piece. 'Dr. Lee Normal --' NASA, USAF, Locmart) Aerodynamic engineer. He developed the craft that nearly killed Steven Ashby, the M2F2.. He also developed the "Ground Orbit Ground" series of craft, a more successful endeavor. Currently at JPL. 'Dr. Richard Ramond --' (NASA) Astronomer, orbital math type guy. Currently at JPL 'Ernie Smith --' (BAFT) Ernie was a undercover officer investigating Cyberdyne in the VC Lost Dutch Phoenix case. 'Professor James Smythe --' Professor etmerius Standford University. Anthropology (and weird stuff) Smythe is an immortal, so cursed during an expedition in the hinterlands of Greece in the early 1920s. He is over 100 years old. 'Lorial --' His assistant. A woman of uncertain age and abilities, and certain beauty. 'Maurice Oliver --' A language expert that knows Elvish. A typical gawky nerd. 'Richard Speares --' Suit, US Secret Service 'Therilan --' Mocha colored woman working at Big Sur. One of the Ane history scouts. Big Sur has been identified as a safe location to work out of. Therilan is an RI scout feeding alternate universe information back to her home base. AU to them that is. She has become a close friend of the Ashby Family having gotten involved with Betty. Colorado 'Lisa Long --' Is alive and well working her 9 to 5 job. Cyberdyne R&D. 'Angelo Mancuso --' Security Second Chances Inc. 'Mako Saleriman --' Cyberdyne middle management 'Moondance Smith --' Former editor of the Rolling Stone. Currently living in Vale, Colorado. He ran the "Firestarter" story. 'Randolph Walsh --' White hat cybernetic mad science type 'Walter William --' Is alive and well, working his 9 to 5 job. Cyberdyne R&D 'Mark Williams --' Robotics genius that developed the "centaur" all terrain quad. From Scott Kansas, is not working for Second Chances. Kansas 'Mark Barkly --' Sheriff Scott County Kansas. Well aware of the mad science type down thew road. Kentucky 'Marty Farsworth -- ' Former Ranger in the Clinch Mt. Nature Preserve. Driven crazy with drugs for seeing too much by The Shop. 'Lisa Pelican -- ' Former Ranger in the Clinch Mt. Nature Preserve. Avoided being driven crazy by playing crazy. Spilled the beans on The Shop. 'Dr. Jerry Saille --' Cardiologist, Still in Lexington KY. Will aid B-13. Saille has something strange about him. He is alleged to have survived a hail of bullets in 'Nam in 68. Illinois 'Dr. Richard Graves --' Pathology Chicago. Associate of Ditier Klaus. Massachusetts 'Dr. Alice Leven --' Internal medicine, Boston. Associate of Ditier Klaus. Michigan 'Janice Morningstar --' Huron tribal shaman in the area of Midland Mi. She is an woman is wrinkle convention and 80 hundred years old with a will of solid flint. 'Paul Peterson --' B-13 agent from Michigan. New York 'Dr. Steven Strange --' NY based B-13 white magician. 'Marcus Wolfe --' Tattoo expert in New York, see profile. Not B-13 Nevada 'Brenda --' The Alabama Apewoman Homo Habilis. Developed by The Shop for what reason is not understood. She can talk and is treated as a developmentally disadvantaged person. Her and her caretaker are hidden in Las Vegas. 'Shara Carein --' Concerned person and caretaker for Brenda, the Alabama Apewoman. Located in Las Vegas Nv. Texas 'Dr. Eric Meyers --' (NASA) Rocket expert with NASA, oooold guy from the early days. He still speaks with a heavy German accent. 'Boon T. Pickens --' An oilman that saw the writing on the wall and dropped oil and wind power for Fusion. He is in the habit of giving poor villages in the third world a Fusion plant. Virgina 'Reverend William Randal Curtis DD --' Author of The Inversion of Heaven, and pastor of the First Faith Pentecostal Church Oral Roberts University 1984. Pastor of the First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virgina. He is married and has 17 children. 4 out of his wife, the rest adopted mainly out of godless communism. His oldest son Tyndale assists in his ministry. Author of the Inversion of Heaven and confirmed Human racist He made a brief splash on the national scene during the Trail for Peoplehood. It did not go in his favor. 'Artemus Pelonor --' A good Christian lawyer, that believes aliens are from the Devil. He has a James Earl Jones voice and a creditability field. He is located in Richmond Va. Defended Edward Robert Lee (Unsuccessfully) of attempted murder and was on the Anti side of the Trial for Peoplehood. Washington DC 'Hugh Borman --' Former Secret Service and body guard. Works out of Washington, Hired to oversee Ane security. 'Robert Darwin --' AP Reporter who "got" the message from the Iconan bowl found on Mars. After recovering the ability to talk he has a permant job talking about "Iconians". 'Elizabeth Harrison --' One gets the impression of Mom Incarnate. She is the Ane business agent selling teleportation, translation, truthtellers, and daycare. Psionic healing as well. She changes according to the Ane's wishes for the availability of said services, not what the market might bear. Located in Washington DC at the Ane Embassy. 'Mellisa Ruth McGraw --' Ex-wife of Ed Lee, living is Washington DC with three children, never seen. 'Matha Muller --' B-13 agent working the state department. 'Ian Scully --' B-13 agent working the state department. Outside the USA 'Salla Abdul --' X-13 agent in Cairo Egypt. Helped in the Magic Plague game. 'Hagi --' Bedouin driver in the Magic Plague game, no last name given. 'Dr. Krakov Valjinko --' Ex-soviet rocket science type. Lost a son to the early space race, an event never reported. Alex Valjinko, Gregory Irenovich are the two cosmonauts recovered. 'Madam Porputau --' Paris designer that neither manufactures or advertises, true haute couture. If you don't have the money to know about her, you don't have the money for her...creations. Out of this World 'Donald Dillon --' The Batboy, late of tabloid news fame. A botched product of The Shop, bat people Mk 1. he escaped and eventually went to ground hidden by B-13 in Kentucky, that is after the media had ground him to hamburger. He joined the Greyhawkens and left after the Trial for Peoplehood stating "He wanted to go someone where he could have a quiet beer in public." Location Unknown 'August LaTreavorine --' Former Vampire hunter now B-13 agent, still Vampire hunting, but by B-13 rules. 'Frank Leslie --' Suit, US Secret Service. 'Barry Moore --' Partly in the know non B-13 He has a website on "Black Opps: the Secret Government" Consulted over e-mail about the Firestarer case. Responsible with the information he has. 'The Great Randi --' Professional magician and skeptic. An investigator independent of B-13 and has repeatedly refused to be "shackled" by them. His high profile life lets him get away with that. 'Suzy Senseless --' Sample new age know nothing that opposes any technology as bad without reservation. Fond of posting scathing anti progress rands to her blog and Facebook page. Well followed on Twitter. 'Stuart S. Stuart III --' An acquaintance of Steve's who adventures in impeccable white linen 3 - piece suits. He went into the jungle and went cliff climbing and rappelling during the course of earlier adventures, as well as the usual car chases gun fights and so on, all in these suits. he'd ruin them and then go get more of them. 'Zhou Lin Wau --' Former Taiwanese secret policemen hired by Hugh Borman as anti Chinese security and intelligence for the Ane. Skull fucking evil, but buyible, for a price. Category:People Outside Vista City Category:Characters Category:Characters